Sharing
by YoursTruly-AngryMob Xx
Summary: Summary: Ichigo works at a bank. Shirosaki and Grimmjow are criminals…figure it out. Yaoi, rape, lemon…pineapple, mango, grape. Fruit salad! You'd need some melon wouldn't you? And some kiwi…
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty then... I have no idea what to say. :D So, yes if you haven't already read the very detailed summary than you are an idiot. So here you are: **

_**Summary: Ichigo works at a bank. Shirosaki and Grimmjow are criminals…figure it out. Yaoi, rape, lemon…pineapple, mango, grape. Fruit salad! You'd need some melon wouldn't you? And some kiwi…**_

**There isn't any fruit actually involved in this...I suppose I just got a bit carried away after 'lemon'. Rest assured, I shall shut up now ;D_  
_**

"I would like to open a new account please." A woman with long ginger hair leaned into the small window separating her from the orange haired man at his station.

A sigh passed his lips before he mumbled a "sure thing..." and passed her a leaflet and form.

"Thank you…" she looked at his name tag, "Ichigo." She smiled at him; Ichigo gave her a strained grin in return.

"You will need to fill in this form miss."

"Oh, Orihime please." The small woman beamed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear self consciously.

_It isn't really going to make a difference what I call you, just fill out the damn form and leave. _Ichigo thought mentally to himself.

Ichigo gave another strained smile for his customer until she finally broke eye contact with him and started to fill in the form with the pen offered on the surface.

Ichigo's cheek muscles were killing him from all this smiling. Boredom had never been mentioned in the job…

The doors to the bank opened, allowing a rush of cold air to burst through. Ichigo let out a small shiver before running his hands along the radiator behind him, feeling the burn at his finger tips to reassure him it was working.

"My, its chilly today isn't it? The other day I was out shopping and…"

Ichigo droned out the noise of Orihime's drabble about her life and pretended to care by nodding ever so often.

Ichigo looked through his window, gazing over the large room where customers with credit cards and fancy suits occupied. His vision scanned across the figures trying to sight anything that might catch his interest. His gaze came across a flash of gold, shining out to him in the greyness of the room. Frantically searching back across the room, Ichigo tried to find what had given off such a colour.

Swiping through person after person, his gaze finally settled on a pair of golden orbs.

Ichigo couldn't help but let out a small, shaky breath at the sight that greeted him.

Brown eyes lingered on legs that were covered in tight, black leather. It clung to hips provocatively showing off every subtle curve. Ichigo's gaze drifted up, taking in the ice blue shirt that covered the torso, the top buttons undone, giving a small taster of the smooth pale skin lurking beneath. Ichigo carried on up until he met the golden eyes surrounded in a deep black. The eyes pierced through his own, an amused pale face staring right back at him.

Ichigo, although embarrassed to be caught staring, couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away. His breath hitched in his throat when a pale hand slipped down the blue shirt and into tight leather. It enclosed around the fingers as they dug deeper. They snuck around the back of the white haired man's waist and out of Ichigo's view.

Gold kept contact with brown, seemingly interested in the orange head as well. A smirk grew on the man's face. A moment later his hand withdrew, holding a large black object in his hands.

_Where the fuck had that come from!_

It took a moment for Ichigo to realise what the object was as white fingers enclosed itself around a trigger. Realisation suddenly struck him and his eyes widened in shock.

Shiro's lips curled: amused at the orange head's reaction. His mouth broke out into an ear to ear grin when he just continued to stare wide eyed at him.

He locked gazes with brown eyes, giving him a small wink before setting off the gun…

* * *

Men from the shadows of the room appeared from every corner, eight or nine of them, pointing their newly shed weapons at any living being screaming incomprehensible words at them. Ichigo watched as they fell to the ground, faces pulled in horror and fear. He couldn't move, as if everything else around him had continued whilst he sat frozen in time, in his own enclosed bubble.

Suddenly, a nearby office window smashed, bringing him back to reality. He winced when he felt a few small shards of glass hit him, reflexively putting his hand out to protect his face. In that moment he felt something enclose around his hand and drag him forward, causing him to stumble off his chair.

"Come on!" A voice snapped. Ichigo looked up to notice a small raven haired girl dragging him down the corridor and down the back of the office.

"Rukia! What the fuck is happening?" Ichigo panted.

"What do you think? It's a robbery of course!"

In the day time?

Ichigo and Rukia sprinted along the back routes of the building racing for the back door that would lead to their escape. Not far…

When suddenly Rukia was thrown against him, causing him to lose his balance. He stumbled against the nearest wall clutching Rukia as he fell. Ichigo could tell something was not right. After hitting the floor, he looked at the female in his hands. Ichigo cautiously turned over Rukia's body to see her face: the hallway becoming cold at the lack of movement coming from her tiny body.

Her eyes were wide, looking past him into nothingness. Ichigo looked down to the blood stain creeping through the collar of her blouse.

"S-shit…" Ichigo gasped. She'd been shot! Ichigo tried reassuring himself with the slow rising and falling of her chest and the shaky breaths coming from her mouth, he just needed to call an ambulance and everything would be fine, he just needed to calm down and-…wait.

Rukia had been shot. But by who? Ichigo froze...were they still here?

He heard someone whistle down the corridor. Ichigo shot his head round to the source of the sound, watching as a figure came into view.

"That was a beautiful shot! Right in the chest! Did ya see that?"

Fierce blue eyes stared at the raven haired girl, a moment later meeting gazes with Ichigo. He quirked an eyebrow.

Ichigo was sat on the ground his clothes and hair ruffled and untidy, his face was slightly dirty from when he had hit the floor and had small stains on his hands from the blood of his colleague.

Grimmjow soaked up the sight in front of him.

_I wouldn't mind some of that… _Grimmjow thought. He noticed the tint of fear in those rich chocolate eyes, which made the boy all the more edible. Grimmjow liked the look of this kid. He had never been one for taking hostages, but maybe he was willing to make an exception.

"Oi, leave her. She'll live; I didn't get her in the heart. I got her on the right side you pillock so stop actin' out a funeral service." Grimmjow grunted, irritated by the woman who seemed to be the only thing that was spoiling the mood. Also since she was obtaining more attention from the orange head than he was…

"No…" Ichigo's voice was shaky and not as half as powerful as he had intended. He mentally cursed himself.

Ichigo watched as the blue haired man grinned, who seemed to be more happy with the answer than if he might have said yes.

"Resistant are we? What's your name struggler?"

"Like fuck I am gonna tell you." Ichigo rasped, terror coursing through his body. What was he to do? He couldn't call for help, no one was gonna be back here. He would just have to hold this guy off until the police arrived. They would search the entire building…

Grimmjow was amused by how violent the orange head's terrified words were. He bent down onto his knees, making himself eye level with the boy in front of him.

"Trust me on this, you'd be doing both of us and her a favour if you left and came with me." He motioned towards the girl with the gun in his hand, knowing full well it would catch the guy's attention.

A simple reply… "Fuck you."

_Not so much myself, more…you. _Grimmjow thought mentally.

* * *

Shiro jumped out the van, walking towards the familiar warehouse, leaving the others to do the hard work of unloading the truck. They could do what they wanted with the money, he didn't care. The robbery had been a spur of the moment thought really. He had been bored. Overrun the security, (which was pretty easy when you had Szayel on your team) grab a van, a gun and BAM; you're in. Simple as…

Shiro settled himself on the overly-sized bed in his overly-sized room, looking up at the ceiling. He sighed; coming to a conclusion…he was still bored.

A harsh vibration from his back pocket brought him back to his senses. It was from Nnoitra which was unexpected unless it concerned business.

_Grimmjow's got a new pet. Are we up for taking hostages now?_

A new pet? An interesting phrase to use. It never struck Shiro that Grimmjow was the kind to kidnap people…so that meant that this so called 'pet' of Grimmjow's must be the real deal.

An image of the orange head back at the bank flashed across his mind, could it be him? Shiro grinned, finally finding something to occupy himself with. This should be interesting…

* * *

Ichigo didn't know where the fuck he was. The blindfold had taken care of that. He was sat on a cold, hard floor, his feet and hands some how bound.

His mind was in a haze, unaware of how he had ended up like this in the first place. His limbs felt so god damn heavy… what had happened?

He vaguely remembered holding someone and then being forced against a wall; something hard pressing against his back. After that every thing was a blur: unclear.

"It's about time you woke up." A voice grunted from nearby.

_That voice! _Ichigo recognised it, a familiar chill running down his spine.

"W-where am I?" Ichigo breathed. He strained his arms against the tough rope constricting him, but his muscles felt deflated and awkward.

"Doesn't really matter. The same thing is gonna happen to you."

Ichigo froze. He went still. All he could do was stay still.

"Don't you have the decency to show me your face?" Ichigo growled, trying to at least get the blindfold off for starters.

Ichigo heard footsteps come towards him; he couldn't help but cringe away as he heard the footsteps stop in front of him. A hand firmly gripped his arm, pulling him forward into what felt like a shoulder.

Ichigo felt breath tickle his ear and neck, brushing at his orange locks.

"There is nothing decent about me." A deep voice purred. Ichigo shuddered. He felt the fabric fall from his face to reveal the man in front of him.

"The name's Grimmjow." The blue haired man smirked, "remember me?"

Ichigo swallowed, those teal eyes burned into him, making his mouth go dry. Oh he remembered alright.

"Where's Rukia?" He choked.

Grimmjow grunted, he presumed he was referring to the bleeding bitch from earlier. Pfft, who knew? Who cared?

"Safe; which is more than I can say for you." Grimmjow growled. He slammed the orange head back against the hard floor, crawling on top of him. Grimmjow watched as he started to squirm trying to escape the restrictions of the rope. What a glorious sight…

He slapped him across the face, trying to stop his futile efforts of escaping; they were irritating him. The man beneath him grunted, the sharp pain catching him unawares.

Grimmjow leaned forward, pressing his chest against the other. He felt an awkward small shape pressing against himself; leaning back he noticed the name tag on the orange head's jacket.

Grimmjow grinned, "Ichigo, huh?"

He felt the body stiffen beneath him. He let out a short back of laughter before speaking, "What? It is only fair that I know your name, you know mine!"

"F-fuck…" Ichigo muttered as he tried to wriggle out of the rope, it was so god damn tight. Ichigo's gaze shot upwards when he heard Grimmjow let out a small groan. Quivering, he slowly lowered his sight upon what was resting on his stomach.

_This couldn't be happening… _Ichigo thought.

Grimmjow followed his stare and smirked, "That's right; that's all for you." Ichigo looked back up at him wide eyed; Grimmjow could see the fear and realisation coursing through him. It was a good look.

He leant forward and pressed his lips against Ichigo's ear.

"what is a guy like you doin' being a banker?" Grimmjow whispered. He flicked his tongue out and ran it along the shell of Ichigo's ear. The other's breath hitched and he felt him twitch under his body.

Whilst holding him with one arm he slid his other hand down his front, lower and lower. Ichigo made a sound that was neither a whimper nor a growl and gritted his teeth as Grimmjow held his crotch and squeezed lightly.

"Such a waste…" Grimmjow muttered.

"S-stop, please." Ichigo grunted; he didn't want this. He needed this to stop…but his body seemed to have other ideas. He could feel himself going hard under the man's grip. _Shit! _Why the hell was this happening? Adrenaline and excitement was pumping in his blood, he could feel it. But this was bad! He needed to get out and-

"Am I interrupting something?" A smooth voice inquired. Both heads snapped round to the amused golden orbs that stared down on both of them.

**I don't think it is gonna take a genius to guess what is gonna happen in the next chapter... I apologise for any shocking punctuation or grammer mistakes that may have been discovered along the way.**

**Please read and review! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This took forever I know, but I have a decent reason why. The enter button on my laptop broke so I couldn't use it AT ALL, but now it is fixed…partially. But anyway, here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy it. (Hopefully it was worth the wait)**

* * *

Grimmjow and Ichigo snapped their heads round to the source of the noise, Grimmjow letting out a moan.

"You have to be fuckin' kidding me."

Ichigo stared at the familiar pale face. He had been at the bank earlier…He had set it all off. Ichigo tried to move, but his muscles were so heavy and stiff, the simple movement of moving his head had been extreme effort. The efforts of struggling had warn off on him…he was exhausted.

"Nice to see you too Grimmjow." The pale face grinned, stepping towards the pair.

"'Fraid I can't say the same." Grimmjow grunted, lifting himself off of Ichigo. He took hold of his waist instead; Ichigo complied.

"It's funny Grimmjow," Shiro put a finger to his chin, looking curious, "I never considered you the type."

Shiro bent down and looked at the familiar orange head. He couldn't deny the envy that he had for Grimmjow. Grimmjow had found him before he had.

"Type?" Grimmjow sighed, already irritated.

"I never considered you a rapist." Shiro chuckled, stroking the chin of the exhausted orange head. His eyelids were drooping and he noticed the small rivulets of sweat on his forehead. He didn't seem to be putting up that much of a fight; Grimmjow must have drugged him on the journey back.

"I am not a rapist!" Grimmjow huffed. Sure he had kidnapped Ichigo and molested him a bit, but he wasn't a rapist. That kid was hard, or was at least heading in that direction.

Shiro looked back at Grimmjow, "You sir, are a rapist." He said matter of factly.

Grimmjow sighed, "Suit yourself."

"_Let me g-go…_"

Shiro and Grimmjow looked down at what had made such a tiny noise. Ichigo was shuffling, slowly; still trying…

Grimmjow sighed, "No one's got out'a those bad boys before." He gestured towards the knots on Ichigo's wrists and ankles. Grimmjow gave him a small pat on the arse before lifting him up onto his shoulder. He most certainly wasn't going to fuck him on the ground…he had more class than that.

A wall maybe?

Grimmjow felt a gaze boring into the back of him. He looked over his non-Ichigo occupied shoulder and saw Shiro still standing where he had left him.

"Are you checkin' out my legs?" Grimmjow grinned.

"Nah." Shiro said. Grimmjow was about to turn…

"I am above that."

Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow. He was about to tell the white head that he would get his share later, but Shiro beat him to it.

"I want some."

Grimmjow grinned, turning to face the Mr-not-so-subtle

"You'll get your share." He reassured him.

"I have no doubt about that," Shiro smirked, "but I'm talkin' about sleepin' beauty over there." Shiro pointed a pale finger at Ichigo.

Grimmjow's smile disappeared.

"I don't think I heard you right."

"Oh, you heard me loud and clear."

Grimmjow looked at Shiro. Shiro looked at Grimmjow. Ichigo moaned. Both ignored him.

"You serious?" Grimmjow asked. He looked Shiro up and down; he had always wondered what it would be like to have him as a fuck pal. The idea was appealing, but the idea of sharing...not so much.

Shiro walked directly in front of Grimmjow grabbing his free hand and placing it on his crotch.

"It's not me you should be asking." He winked. Grimmjow's eyes widened, he could feel him hard through the leather.

Shiro could still see the small doubt in Grimmjow's eyes, the selfish bastard. Shiro wanted some of Ichigo too. Having Grimmjow with the package just happened to be a lucky bonus. He did have one hell of an arse on him…

Shiro leaned into him and purred seductively into his ear, "you can take his rear if I get the rest."

Grimmjow gulped, feeling the blood flow downwards at the pale mans words. He gave him a curt nod, the biggest grin growing on Shiro's features.

"Let's do this thing!" Shiro slapped Grimmjow on the rear, before leading the way...

* * *

Ichigo groaned. His head was pounding. He tried to bring a hand to his head, but found neither of his hands available. Slowly, he turned his aching head to see what had his hands in place. Ichigo's eyes widened. Chains were wrapped around his wrists, holding them to a head board. Ichigo looked around finding he was placed in the middle of a king sized bed. He tested his ankles…they were bound too. The night's events suddenly came rushing back to him; explaining his current situation.

"Shit…" He murmured.

Ichigo looked back up to the chains; tugging at them. His muscles felt stiff, but no longer weak. Strength was seeping back into his body; he dented his facial features as his face twisted in frustration. Why were they so fucking tight? The chains were digging into his skin; to the point where it was now becoming uncomfortable.

When Ichigo brought his gaze away from the metal clinging to his wrists and back to the rest of the world surrounding him, he froze.

The spectacle in front of him…it was quite a show.

Grimmjow…and the pale man from earlier…no wonder they hadn't noticed him. Ichigo could feel a blush crawling across his face and down his neck. He shouldn't be looking, but…he just couldn't turn his gaze away. They were both topless…their hair a mess. Each was wrapped around the other, clearly finding other ways to pass the time.

Ichigo bit his lip; this sight shouldn't be rubbing off on him like it was. This was wrong…he had to get away before they noticed…

"We got ourselves an audience Grimmjow…" Shiro whispered against the others ear. Grimmjow froze; he looked over his shoulder to find what Shiro had said to be true. A huge grin grew across the bluenette's face; a twinkle in his eye.

"It seems we have." Grimmjow smirked, turning his body round to head towards the orange head. He revelled at the sight of fear running through Ichigo's eyes. Grimmjow was going to enjoy this.

"Hold 'im." Shiro grunted, leaping on to the bed in one swift movement.

"You don't have to tell me." Grimmjow murmured as he grabbed hold of Ichigo's thighs, which were already kicking frantically against the chains.

"Get off me!" Ichigo yelled, now fighting back with full strength. Shiro cackled in return, amused by his pathetic efforts. He leaned into Ichigo's ear;

"Do you really think I would agree to that so easily?" he purred. Ichigo shuddered, his breath tickling against his ear. It took a moment for Ichigo to realise that the pale man had already made short work of his belt.

His eyes widened, he hadn't even noticed.

Shiro winked at him in return. "The name's Shiro."

Ichigo instantly looked away.

"Let's get rid of those silly clothes now, shall we Ichigo?" Shiro beamed, noting the nametag that had caught his eye.

"Don't touch me!" Ichigo spat. Once again he thrashed himself against the chains, throwing himself as far as the chains would allow him to from one side to another.

"Now, you are just makin' this difficult for both of us." Shiro tutted; he moved himself so he now straddled Ichigo's waist. Instead of removing the items of clothing carefully, Shiro ripped them apart; away from Ichigo's skin. Ichigo didn't need his clothes…he looked better without them anyway.

"Stop it!" Ichigo screamed, closing his eyes as tightly as he could.

Grimmjow winced at the volume of noise.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow grunted, letting one of his hands free to rub his aching ear. Big mistake. Ichigo's free leg sprung up, the chains although restricting him to go far, made it far enough to meet Grimmjow's stomach. He let out a short grunt.

"Why you l'il…" Grimmjow growled, he crawled onto the bed and over Ichigo, shoving Shiro out the way.

In a matter of seconds he had the remains of Ichigo's shirt rapped tightly round his mouth; tying it in a knot.

Ichigo bit into the material, his drool starting to soak into the remains of his shirt.

"Mmmm!" Ichigo mumbled loudly against the material.

Grimmjow smirked, satisfied with his work. "What was that?" He beamed.

"Mmmmmmmmm…mm!" Ichigo replied.

"Take off these?" Grimmjow pointed down at Ichigo's trousers. Shiro looked across at Grimmjow from the edge of the bed, now realising what he was playing at.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Ichigo thrashed with all his might, bouncing against the mattress.

"Well if you insist." Grimmjow gave a dramatic sigh. In one swift movement, Ichigo's trousers and boxers now accompanied the rest of the clothes on the floor.

Shiro crawled swiftly back over to Ichigo, whilst Grimmjow slipped away. He beamed down at the sight in front of him.

"Well ain't you pretty?" Shiro hummed, running his finger across Ichigo's chest.

Grimmjow reached for the collar of his coat, yanking the fastenings loose with a hard tug. On the bed, Ichigo shivered against the touch of Shiro's; his hands and fingers running across his naked body. Ichigo held back from crying out as he felt Shiro's fingers slide lower and lower, creeping over to greet his hardening member.

Shiro's eyes widened in surprise: staring down at Ichigo's manhood. He looked back up to meet strained brown eyes.

"Well you little slut, you." Shiro chuckled, leaning back over to an equally surprised Ichigo, to take a lick of his neck. After a moments thought, Shiro bit down into Ichigo's shoulder, earning a gasp from the orange head.

He was hard! How could he be hard? Ichigo hadn't even realised…

Grimmjow stared down at the display on the bed, making his cock twitch. Quickly he started positioning himself onto the bed, but finding the chains on Ichigo's legs preventing him from getting further. He growled: irritated, trying to find a fucking decent position but the god damn metal links kept twisting around Ichigo's legs.

Shiro continued to lick and nibble at Ichigo's neck and shoulder whilst his hand started to curl around Ichigo's shaft.

Grimmjow tugged at the chains.

Ichigo was in a haze. Why wasn't he struggling? Everywhere felt hot around him. Shiro's touch burned into his skin. What was happening? What was Ichigo doing? It took him a moment to realise he was moaning.

Grimmjow glared at Shiro who seemed to be havin' one hell of a time…he was missing out.

Shiro started to squeeze and gently pump Ichigo, making sure each movement was agonizingly slow. Saliva sneaked past Ichigo's lips and crawled its way down Ichigo's chin, his eyes squeezed shut.

Grimmjow was getting more frustrated and more frustrated.

Shiro smirked, starting to pick up the pace.

"Nnngh…nn-" Ichigo threw his head from side to side, trying to convince himself he wasn't enjoying this.

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE!" A voice yelled making Shiro and Ichigo wince.

The sound of wood and metal colliding against each other, echoed through out the room. Shiro looked back to see a naked Grimmjow heaving and huffing his hands holding loose chains that were no longer connected to a now broken bed frame.

Shiro sighed, "you could of just asked." It was his bed after all. Grimmjow replied with a killer glare. He was fucking pissed, he moved his gaze onto Ichigo, locking on his target. Ichigo gulped, seeing the burning territorial rage in aqua eyes.

Grimmjow needed to claim what was his.

Grimmjow lunged forward ignoring the kicks from the orange head; he dug his blunt nails into Ichigo's waist. In one swift movement he flipped Ichigo over, the chains around Ichigo's wrists tightened, and dug into his skin. He let out a choked sob around the material in his mouth.

Shiro sighed again, bringing a hand through his air. He climbed to where Ichigo's hands were bound, slipping a small key out of his pocket and fitting it into the lock that was ensuring the chains stayed fixed to the bed board. Shiro's working came unnoticed.

A hand grabbed a fistful of orange hair, making Ichigo cry out. Grimmjow pushed; shoving Ichigo's face down into the bed until he couldn't see and couldn't breathe.

The tight metal enclosed around Ichigo's wrists disappeared, the cool air coming to sooth his hot, sore wrists. It came as a relief to Ichigo but he couldn't ignore the fact that he was running out of oxygen. He squirmed underneath Grimmjow's strong hold: fighting for air.

His wish was granted. The hand gripped firmly in his hair, threw his head back bringing pain with it.

Grimmjow pressed his mouth against the side of Ichigo's ear, biting at the lobe before murmuring;

"This may hurt a bit."

He snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt inside of Ichigo.

Even the gag couldn't muffle Ichigo's scream…

The sound was music to Grimmjow's ears. Grimmjow pushed one knee higher and slid out. He paused for a moment, gazing at the body beneath him, before thrusting in again.

Tears pricked at the corners of Ichigo's eyes, trailing down the sides of his face. It felt like he was being torn in half from the inside out. He felt hot liquid burn his sides, knowing to well it was blood, he was grateful that it at least softened Grimmjow's hits.

A cool hand snaked under Ichigo's chin, forcing him to look up to meat golden eyes. He felt the material slowly fall away from his mouth. He let in a huge breath of fresh air, before crying out when Grimmjow thrust forward again.

"Do us a favour will ya Ichigo?" Shiro ignored Grimmjow. He motioned his head down to what he meant. Ichigo, slowly trailed his gaze down Shiro's now naked body, and saw the evident problem the pale man had.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"W-what?" He rasped, his throat dry. Shiro frowned. Grimmjow bucked forward. Ichigo let out a deep moan.

Shiro took the opportunity; he grabbed Ichigo's hair and buried his member into Ichigo's cavern. Ichigo nearly choked, surprised on the expected object now in his mouth.

After adjusting, he paused…the let out a shy flick of his tongue at the underside of Shiro's cock.

What the fuck was he doing! Ichigo couldn't understand the situation. The sudden twist of pain and pleasure now coursing through him was overpowering. He couldn't stop himself when he let his tongue dig into the slit.

Shiro smirked, satisfied that the orange head was now playing along. He gripped his orange hair as he threw back his head in pleasure.

Grimmjow smirked at the display ahead of him; he began to pound harder and harder into Ichigo, finally hitting that sweet spot. Shiro realised this a moment later, he hissed as Ichigo moaned around his cock, white stars flashing in front of his brown eyes.

Grimmjow grinned, directing himself so he hit that spot thrust after thrust. Ichigo gasped for air, he couldn't see or think straight. When something hard and warm pressed against his lips all he could was to allow entrance to it again.

Grimmjow could feel himself coming to an end, but wasn't going to be the first. He sneaked his arm round the thin waist; searching for Ichigo's member. He enclosed his hand around him and started to pump in time with each thrust.

"F-fuck…" Shiro muttered, trying to withstand what little control he had left. He tightened his hold on Ichigo's head, but Ichigo didn't notice, all he could feel was the coil in his stomach tightening and tightening; and then he screamed his release.

Ichigo deep throated Shiro as he went into ecstasy. The hot tight walls clamped around Grimmjow, Shiro let out a growl; both released inside Ichigo; their moans synced.

"Swallow," Shiro murmured, Ichigo choked partially, but he obeyed to Shiro's command, swallowing every last drop.

Grimmjow grunted as he pulled out. He and Shiro slowly came down from their high, their breaths heavy. They met gazes for a moment, satisfaction and amusement met in their eyes.

They both looked down to Ichigo, he had curled in on himself and his body was shaking slightly.

Shiro let out a small chuckle before wrapping his arms around Ichigo and placing him into his lap.

"Let me go n-now…" Ichigo whispered. Although his voice was small Grimmjow heard it as well. He quirked an eyebrow.

"D'ya think that's it?"

Shiro rubbed Ichigo's head gently, soothing him into a slumber.

"You're ours now Ichigo." Shiro whispered against his ear.

* * *

**Okay for now this is the end. I may do another little story, but for now, this one is ended. I haven't checked as best as I could have so I apologise for any horrifying, shocking mistakes...I hoped ya liked it :D**

**I want to thank yoooou for the favs so far, but a li'l review too please? I would love to know why you liked it :D **

**I'm nosey like that ;D  
**


End file.
